Stolen From Time
by littleblackneko
Summary: Two modern age girls find themselves in 1966 and kidnapped by two thugs along with two boys that tried to help them. It wasn't a mistake these girls were stolen out of time. They are needed for something but what? And more importantly, how do they escape?
1. Chapter 1

**June 8, 2017**

"Are you sure this is the right spot? It's disgusting!" Toni looked at me questioningly with an arched eyebrow. We had been participating in a radio station contest since mid-morning, trying to win tickets to a Paul McCartney concert. As close as us two cousins were, Beatles was the only thing we could agree on music-wise as being a great band.

The contest's treasure hunt directions had led us to a pretty grimy looking alleyway. We weren't sure this was correct, as our directions looked smudgy and scribbled upon, but the DJ had assured us we would be alright.

The two of us were just about ready to turn around, but before I could blink, a massive white light appeared in front of us. It was sparkling and captivating, but by far not correct for an alley in Los Angeles. I felt a tingling sensation and Toni appeared frozen in place. There was a suction as I felt myself being pulled closer and closer, until it seemed as if I were inside the light, and it was filled by a mystical nothingness, like I was in a different reality. I couldn't tell if I was sitting, standing, floating, or flying. Suddenly, like a light switch had been shut off, I was thrust into an overpowering darkness. When I stopped holding my breath, my lungs already felt like they were burning. I felt around for Toni, but was only lightly able to feel her shoulder as we seemed to be pulled apart from one another in some odd vertigo.

**Time Unknown**

I slowly eased my eyes open. My senses felt jumbled and I was crazy dizzy, so it was hard to notice my surroundings. I started falling forward, but was caught by a wall. I saw Toni leaning on the same wall a few feet down, looking pale and nauseous, and her thin frame trembling.

Slowly, I began to lift myself off the wall, stumbling to stand on my own two feet, and gave a prolonged blink to steady my vision. Seeing clearly now, we were in the same place as before, but it looked… different. What was that light? It looked so captivating, and suddenly it felt as if we had been plunged into zero-gravity. How was that even possible?

I had a sickly feeling growing in the bit of my stomach, and it didn't go away with the sound of a voice standing near us. "Hey girls," his voice was silky smooth and quiet, the kind that knew how to not attract attention. Pivoting, the two of us came to face a man of about 5'10" with greasy, slicked back dark hair. I try not to judge a book by its cover, but this was a fairly sleazy looking cover.

Toni eyed him cautiously as he took a few steps forward, closer to where we were standing against the wall. Another frame stepped out of the shadows of the back of the alleyway. "You have some chicks there, Drake?" These were definitely thugs, and we appeared to be trapped.

I tried my best to look menacing to make them think we were not a force to be reckoned with, and Toni did the same. We tried walking out into broad daylight, hoping to be left alone. No such luck. A hand connected to the wall in front of my face, causing Toni to slam into my back.

The one called Drake sneered at us, "Oh, you ain't getting' away so easily ladies, are they Jace?" I still couldn't stand straight from what had happened, what seemed like ages ago. That light had been so blinding… Jace seized Toni by the wrists, yanking her arms behind her back, and she looked like she was about to faint. I felt pretty close to unconsciousness myself, too. My eyes began to flutter shut. Before I could completely black out, I could hear footsteps and a new voice entered the conversation. "Hey what do you think you creeps are doing!" I heard a fist collide with Drake's temple.

"Beat it, brats." Jace hissed at whoever the newcomers were. Was it possible we could be rescued?

"Then le' 'em go you punks." Another voice, it sounded English, cry out. By this point, it was a near impossible fight to try and keep myself awake. I had no clue where Toni was, or if she was alright. I focused on trying to keep myself conscious. There was yelling going on around me, and I could hear punches, kicks and groans . My legs inevitably gave out underneath me, and the concrete enveloped my body like a distant, cold friend. The world went dark around me, and my head spun with a million different shades of grey, before everything became completely black.


	2. Chapter 2

The first thing I felt was a warm steady breath on my face. It wasn't until a few moments later the pain came. My head throbbed from where I had hit the concrete and my wrists ached. Slowly, I was able to ease my eyes open to an unfamiliar setting, expecting to see Toni sitting next to me. But no, it was a boy with long chestnut brown hair. His almond-shaped brown eyes studied me in concern, and looked relieved when our eyes met.

The strange boy let out a huge sigh. "Thank goodness you're awake! Are… Are you okay?" The question took a second to process through my groggy mind before the mental floodgates opened. We had been sucked into the strange light, approached by those thugs in that alleyway. It hit me quickly that this voice belonged to one of the two people who had tried to come to our rescue as I was blacking out.

I wanted to scream out in pain from the migraine I was beginning to be on the receiving end of, no I was not okay. But this young man did not appear to be in much better condition, and I guess him and whoever his friend was had been dragged into this because of us, so the least I could do was thank him.

"Thanks a ton for helping us out. Sorry we got you into this… Sorry I don't know your name…" I said a silent prayer that I wasn't sounding like a complete idiot, because that seemed to be my habit around cute guys.

The boy gave a small smile, "What's in a name? I guess many could be applied to me. Starving-artist drummer of a struggling rock band, long haired weirdo, Micky Dolenz. I'd offer you a hand to shake, but as you can see…" he used his head to signify upwards to where handcuffs clipped us to the pole of an overhead desk. His face quickly dropped from comical to serious, "I just wish we would have gotten there sooner."

He looked so sweet I thought my heart was just about to melt. "I'm just glad you guys came, at least now I have someone to talk to." I thought through my next word quickly but thoroughly in my head. _Don't let yourself sound like a moron, Chels. No need to sound like a moron. _"I think it's really noble that you would just throw yourself into danger to protect some strangers. Chelsea by the way, so that I'm not a total stranger. "

Micky seemed to doing something comparable to a trance in which I believe he had been staring at me. Odd. "Chelsea? Davy had a song with that name in it, but it was talking about the place. Chelsea's such a nice name…" The words seemed to be more of talking out loud rather than directed towards me, and his rambling amused me slightly. I wonder who Davy is? Micky shook his head slightly, a bit of his hair ticking my face, and he seemed a little more in the moment, looking directly at me. He had obviously fully heard what I said because of what he said next. "I'm really sorry you got stuck in this mess. I wish there was more we could have done to stop those punks, but they pulled knives on us." When I actually looked, there was an elongated stripe of deep bright red around his collarbone, tainting the otherwise clear white turtleneck. I instantly felt the acids in my stomach churn like crazy at the sight of it. His chest and neck muscles were tight and I could tell he was alive with pain, even though it didn't show on his face, which seemed to hold a strange concern for my well being. I felt a slight guilt at the injury. I felt the urge to do anything I could just to take away the pain. "Be lucky you girls were already out cold when they took us here. Davy and I were dragged kicking and screaming."

_Well, that solves the Davy mystery, _I thought to myself, _he must be the Englishman I heard. _This caused my thoughts to lurch to what I guess they had avoided while I had a conversation with this musician. My companion, fellow 60s lover, and family member. Toni. Where in the freaking world was Toni? I began to panic about her well being , trying frantically to look around for her. Micky was giving me a befuddled look, which I responded to with, "You know that girl that was with me. She was kinda thin and on the shorter side, light brown hair…" He nodded. "Well, do you know where she is?" I was majorly freaked about her. MIcky tried his best to angle his head so that he could get a view through the hollow square hole on the bottom of the desk, which was quite hard and awkward looking due to the handcuffs.

"Well I can see two pairs of legs on the other side. The ones that are too short for their own good with the hideous pants are Davy's. I'm guessing the other is your friend?"

I breathed a sigh of relief. "And cousin. She's my cousin too. Is she awake?

"Well considering the situation we find ourselves in, it's a little hard to tell, my damsel in distress." He gave a huge, guilty, grin at the little joke. Why that little… but it was hard to get at all angry and I found myself giggle. I mean, he looked pretty freaking adorable.

"_Damsel in Distress?" _I exclaimed, laughing.

"That's going to be my new nickname for you, I think. Abbreviation: D.I.D." He flashed his cocky, adorable smile again, giving me a look that said he meant it in only the nicest way. For that moment I forgot everything. Forgot my problems, forgot the pain making its course through, forgot that my cousin and I had been kidnapped, and forgot that I was totally and utterly screwed. I was just lost in that smile and those kind eyes. I was infatuated with Micky, it seemed impossible not to be. Just lost in the moment with this amazing guy. A lyric from a Charlie McDonnell song entered my head. _Methamphetamine's a drug from which I'm clean, though I can't say the same for Dopamine. _ That hormone was just working its little butt off letting me know I liked Micky.

"You know what a DID usually gives to her knight in shining armor?" Knight in shining armor? He was more like a court jester. "Usually," he playfully waggled his eyebrows, "He gets a kiss." Before I could respond to his request (though my face got very red, very fast), there was another voice in the room.

"Mickeh, not quite the time for this, don't you think?" it was the British boy, Davy I think Micky said his name was. I heard a very recognizable giggle as well. Toni's, thank the heavens. At least we were all safe for the time being.

"Come now, David," Micky exclaimed, putting on a goofy voice, "You would do the same thing."

We were safe…And in _very _good company.

**I hope you've enjoyed the second chapter of Stolen from Time. I quite liked writing it, especially since I'm in an extremely good mood right now. Yesterday, I got asked to the huge graduation dance at my school by my best guy friend that I kind of have a crush on, and today this guy I hardly know came up to me and said "you look beautiful today." These kinds of things have never EVER happened to me before so it's been a great couple days. And what better to do at a great time like this than write Monkees fanfiction! Hopefully, chapter 3 won't be far in the future. And if you want updates on when I'm going to update or to get some recommendations for some great stories I've read, I made a facebook page for this account. It's called littleblackneko's fanfiction. Please check it out. See y'all soon :) **


End file.
